Feelings
by thenewranger
Summary: A short MakoHaru fic inspired by a Instagram groupchat, Enjoy! WARNING THIS IS SMUT!


*Knock Knock*

Haru heard on his door. "I'm coming." He mumbled just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

Haru raised himself up from the couch he had been relaxing on and slowly made his way to the front door.

"Makoto." Haru said as he opened the door, not really surprised that his best friend would be the one at his door.

"Hey Haru!" Makoto said a little more happily than usual. "I think this might be the first time your not in the bath when I showed up! Well come on lets Rei and Nagisa are witing for us at the resturant."

Haru tilted his head at the overly happy tone given off by his childhood friend.

"But he does look pretty cute all happy like that. Wait what am i thinking he's not cute." Haru began mently slapping himself as he stepped to the side so Makoto could walk in.

Being honest Haru had been struggleing with his feelings for the taller boy for quite some time now, at first Haru just noticed that he was thinking of him more but as time went on his thoughts became more "erotic" with him and Makoto kissing and resently even doing "it".

"Get ahold of yourself Haru, your not supposed to think about your best friend like that."

"Hey you okay Haru?" Haru jumpped at the question a little bit but regained his composer.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"Alright you were just spacing out there for a little bit." Makoto said giving a silght chuckle. "You weren't thinking about anything naughty were you, hmmm."

Haru began blushing furiosly at Makoto's statement, the latter not knowing how true it was.

"Hahaha!" Makoto laughed at his friends reaction. "God he's cute when he blushes." Much like Haru, Makoto had feelings for his longtime friend, but unlike Haru, Makoto was confident in his feelings, although he was still afraid to show his feelings to Haru as he feared who his crush would react.

"Well we should get going." Makoto said as he turned to walk out the door, but was stopped when Haru grabbed ahold of his wrist.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned him turning aroung to face the other boy.

"What am I doing?" Haru asked himself. "I-I just couldn't stop myself, maybe I should tell him."

"Whats wrong Haru?" Makoto asked a look of worry on his face.

"I-I..." Haru began blushing vioently. "I LOVE MAKOTO!" Haru turned his head away to hide his blush.

"Haru." Makoto said a cerrtian softnesss to his tone.

Haru began to lossen his grip on Makoto's wrist but was shocked when Makoto grabbed onto his hand, clutching it tightly.

"Mako-" Was all Haru could get out before the larger boy's lips were pressed onto his.

Haru was shocked at first but slowly eased into the kiss. The two began to kiss more passionatly Haru wrapping his armms around Makoto's neck, while Makoto placed his hands on Haru's hips. Makoto brushed his tounge against Haru's lips begging for entrance. Haru responded quickly parting his soft lips, allowing Makoto to enter his mouth.

The two's tounge then briefly fought for dominace but Haru quickly gave in letting Makoto explore is mouth as Haru did the same to Makoto. Makoto's hands then began a slow drift upwards lifitng up Haru's shirt just enough for them to expolre Haru's body. Haru was surprised of course but didn't breck the kiss, he couldn't let something this good end so soon.

Makoto couldn't take it anymore as he broke the kiss, Haru began to protest but was scilenced by Makoto pulling Haru's shirt over his head. Makoto then lowered his headd down to Haru's chest as one hand began teasing one of Haru's nipples, while the other nipple was soon covered by Makoto's mouth. Makoto began sucking and softly nibbleing on Haru's nipple.

"Ooohhh." Haru let out a small moan as he could feel his pants getting tighter. This of course turned Makoto on even more as he felt his own bulge growing also. Makoto then used his free hand and began fumbleing with Haru's belt, earning another moan of pleasure form the smaller boy.

Haru then began tugging at Makoto's shirt. Makoto pulled away briefly and allowed Haru to remove his shirt for him, then quickly went back to work on Haru's nipples and belt. Makoto wa now using both hands to undo Haru's bet. After his sucess he began to slowly bring Haru's pants down below his waist revealing his now rock hard member. Makoto smiled as he looked down at Haru's cock.

"Makoto." Haru moaned out. Makoto simply smiled as he took the head of Haru's cock into his mouth. "Ooooohhhhh." Haru moaned out at Makoto's action, Haru then lowered his hands to Makoto's head grabbing him by the hair and pushing him down further on his cock.

Both boys begin to moan loudly as Makoto deep throats Haru. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Haru shouted as he let his load out down Makoto's throat, who gladly swallowed all of it. Makoto then raised his head up from Haru's cock and once again kissed Haru.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Makoto whispered seductivly into Haru's ear. "A-Alright." Haru said, at this response Makoto picked his lover up and carried him bridal style to Haru's bedroom. Upon walking in Makoto gently laid Haru down on his bed and then hastely removed his own pants before crawling on top of Haru as they began their passionate kiss once more.

The kiss didn't last as long this time as Makoto began planting kisses up and down Haru's neck. "M-Makoto uugghh!" Haru let out another moan of pleasure from Makoto's acts of love. Makoto simply smiled to himself as he made his way down to Haru's pelvis.

"Are you ready Haru?" Makoto questioned. "Y-yes!" Haru replied anxiously.

"Alright then." Makoto then slipped a single finger into Haru's enterance, an action which rewarded Makoto with yet another more of pleasure. Makoto then slowly slipped in another finger as he began moving them around preparing Haru for his cock.

"Alright I think thats good enough." Makoto said before positioning himself at Haru's enterance. "You ready?" Haru simply nodded a yes, Makoto wasted no time in entering the smaller boy but stopped after he was about halfway in.

"Are you okay Haru?" Makoto asked as he stopped, not wanting to hurt his lover. Haru couldn't help smile at Makoto. Even in the heat of sex he was still kind enough to ask if he was okay.

"Deeper." Haru half moaned half demanded. Makoto's smile instantly grew as he began his gental thrusts into Haru. He started off slow at first but slowly gained speed until he was thrusting into Haru at his full speed.

"Aaaah aaahhhhh!" Haru moaned out as Makoto found his sensitive spot, He began thrusting faster hitting that same spot each time. Haru raised his body so that he could kiss Makoto once more. The two were in extacy, Makoto thrusting against Haru's pelvis and Haru's fingers dancing through Makoto's perfect hair.

"H-Haru l-let's cum to-together." Makoto said as both boys released their loads, Makoto's inside Haru and Haru's all over his chest.

Makoto then laid Haru down before licking up Haru's remaining load from his chest. The two then laid down together on the bed Haru resting his head on Makoto's chest, while Makoto's arms wrapped around Haru holding him in a tight embrace.

The two laid there in scilence before Haru spoke up. "Makoto we should get going the others are waiting for us." "Your right." Makoto said raising up to grab his clothes before turning and smiling at Haru. "Come on Haru lets go." He said offering a hand to him. Haru accepted Makoto's offer but was surprised when he was pulled into yet another quick kiss.

"One for the road." Makoto said before walking towards the bedroom door. Haru stood there raising his hands to his lips, the taste of Makoto's against his still lingering.

"Well you coming or what." Makoto called as he was getting dressed. "Right." Haru said as he began to walk towards Makoto, who was holding his clothes out to him.


End file.
